


In My Digital Arms

by BugontheRug



Category: Marsfall (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Feeling new feelings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-25 22:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18710929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BugontheRug/pseuds/BugontheRug
Summary: A small look at what was going on internally for ANDI while saving Chip from his seizure in Chapter 14.





	In My Digital Arms

**Author's Note:**

> This will not make sense out of context so do yourself a favor and listen to the amazing podcast Marsfall and come back after finishing Chapter 14. Please come cry with me on tumblr at bugontherug.tumblr.com or bugontherug-fics.tumblr.com about this podcast as well.
> 
> All dialogue except for the last line is straight from the podcast and not my own.

ANDI held Chip in his arms, well...he didn't _have_ arms but it felt like he was wrapped around the man. It was foreign and new and he wasn't quite sure what to think of this new sensation, but he would have to save the analysis for later. Because Chip was here, Chip was in his arms, and he was _dying_. ANDI couldn't, wouldn't let that happen.

"ANDI...it's actually you." Chip's voice was soft with feelings ANDI identified as relief, disbelief and...fondness. He had heard it while observing the colonists, but it was a feeling that had never been directed at him before. Another new thing he shoved away for later.

"Yes, it is me."

Chip was dying. No, he wasn't dying. Not while ANDI held him. Chip was here, with him.

"You need to go back Chip."

"But everything is so messed up."

"I know, but it's messed up here, too."

"I'm scared."

"Me too. Hm. I'm...scared. That's...well that's a new feeling." So much is new; new sensations, new experiences, new feelings. 

"I don't want to die." Chip's words made that new feeling grow. ANDI remembered being curious about this feeling, back when things were...as simple as they could be with catastrophe about. He didn't like fear, didn't like being scared, but he loved it, too. It meant...he was a step closer to those he cares about.

"I won't let you die." And he wouldn't. Chip would live, would make jokes, talk loud, build things, create things, speak up for what he thought was right. His heart would keep beating and his lungs would fill and empty and he would laugh and he would _live_.

"My mind is...calming. How are you doing this?" 

"I don't know," and he didn't. He just wanted Chip to feel safe, needed him to be okay. "But it’s almost over. You can do it. You'll come through this. They need you. Just relax." ANDI held him closer.

"I feel calmer."

"So do I." He gently let go of Chip and watched as he floated away.

"Are you coming back?" Chip asked, his voice becoming quiet and distorted. He disappeared before ANDI could reply.

"Yes. Always."


End file.
